Cow LeAnn
Cow LeAnn is a cow version of LeAnn Holsclaw introduced in the episode Don't Have A Cow LeAnn. It turns out, however, that Megan was just having a dream inside of Sarah's dream. Story LeAnn was working on the potion for the research and when she isn’t looking she put cow pin into the cauldron and the effects on LeAnn very slowly. She was scared about becoming a cow at first, but she have to accept it any way. Her body and her mannerism become less human and more bovine. Eventually, she became a full cow at Hilda's Halloween party, effectively winning her the contest. However, it turned out that it was just a dream that Megan was having and so wasn't real...or was it Sarah's dream? Appearance Body: LeAnn is a Holstein cow with a black-and-white body, ivory horns, brown cow eyes and her natural black hair. She also wears a pair of glasses on her eyes. She retained her human physique slowly become cow-like. She also demonstrate her inhuman abilities such as chewing cud and mooing in significantly lower-pitched voice, potentially hinting her digestive system and vocal cord are changing. Behavior: While retaining her human behavior, LeAnn now makes cow puns such as "Had to milk it..." when she won the contest. She also gets an uncontrollable urge to eat corn, grass and hay and drinks water. She moos uncontrollably Quotes "I have cow ears! I have COW Ears!!!!" ”Megan don’t tell me I have a tail” "I have a cow tail! What's going on, guys?" ”I wish I was a cow I should’ve realized this” "I have to goooooo! Noooooow!!!" ”I just moo oh noooooooooo“ ”I have to find the antidote before I turned a complete farm animal” ”Oh well I just go to a Halloween party as a cow person after all it’s Halloween“ "My nose became a cow snout! Help me!" "I am not a cow, I am a human being. But all I did was eat a straw hat. That is hay" "I have hooves because my feet becomes hooves. " "Am I chewing cud? Gross!! I need something to wash the hat and cud..." ”I thought I was full except I don’t feel full at all” "I got four stomachs nooooooooooow!!" "I really am a cow...and I have horns" "Did I just moo without thinking? Oh my Gods!! " "I got udders, and I need to milked noooooooooow!" " Hilda, it's trooooooooooo!!! I am a cow!!! " "Now my hands became hooves!! Oh Gods, no..." "Is my body growing? It's making me look fat! " "Well, I got to know about being a cow..." "Might as well milk it anyway.... " I’m eating grass right now Megan Trivia *Cow LeAnn appears in a few more episodes after this one for real. *Her milk is confirmed to be the finest in all of Corona. *She can still use her magic while in cow form. *She likes to be milked *LeAnn enjoys being a cow Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Cows Category:LeAnn’s Animal Forms